File management systems utilize software to track, manage, and/or store files within different computing environments. Most conventional file management systems are capable of keeping records of various versions and/or related files created or accessed by different users. Utilizing conventional file management systems, users can access and interact with various files within different computing environments. Users can also monitor a revision history of various files. However, conventional file management systems suffer from at least two technical problems. First, conventional file management systems require users to store all files/data on a central electronic data repository (e.g., database, cloud storage, and the like). Storing large volumes of data on a central data repository requires high amount of data storage, which is costly, inefficient, and/or even impractical when working with clients or collaborators that prefer using repositories from competing providers. For instance, managing interrelated files in a central repository requires significant processing power due to number, size, content, and relationships between the files. Online collaborative applications are increasingly emerging where multiple users can simultaneously access, store, share, and edit special online files. Many of these applications come with their own file types, their own file storage, their own messaging or commenting features, and even their own file browser. Ultimately, many people today find themselves in a digital reality defined by content that is highly fragmented. As a result, conventional file management systems either require high processing power, which is costly, or do not monitor the files in a timely manner, which is highly undesirable and inefficient.
Second, conventional file management systems require users to designate related files. For instance, conventional file management systems require users to either tag related files, designate a related project to a file, or name files in accordance with predetermined naming requirements. Therefore, conventional file management systems shift the burden of identifying related files onto users, which is highly undesirable and creates a negative user experience.